Showdown at City Hall
by Exxillion
Summary: Collab one-shot with the amazing MarieJohnson123. Norma and Alex get stuck in an elevator together.


**MJ** As Norma walked the floor of the city hall building, she felt ashamed. She still couldn't convince anyone to stop that stupid bypass from being built, she knew that it would destroy business for good. She sighed as she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button to leave.

**Ezz** Alex stood silently and watched the numbers change as the elevator passed each floor. He was already beginning to feel irritated as the day dragged out longer than he desired. He sighed, leaning back to the wall and brought his eyes to the opening door. Once they were open, his attention fell on Norma. Without a word moved aside, allowing her to enter the space.

**MJ** Norma was shocked to see Alex there. She gave a small smile when he moved to let her through the doors. "Thank you, Alex" she replied with a smirk.

**Ezz** Alex nodded in effort to prevent the possibility of a conversation. He watched as the door shut shortly after she stepped in and folded his arms across his chest. He leaned back against the wall and waited quietly for them to reach the ground floor.

**MJ **She watched him out of the corner if her eyes. "So. What are you doing here" she asked in the silence, praying for a good conversation.

**Ezz** "I'm her doing business," he replied, briefly glancing at her. He quickly looked back to the door, sneaking a peek at his own distorted reflection. "You?" he asked.

**MJ** "Trying to stop that damn bypass from being built. It's going to crumble my business" she exclaimed with a sigh, still harboring. "Every time I try to explain it to the council they just shrug it off like it's not a big deal".

**Ezz** Alex looked to her as she spoke again. "Don't worry too much about it," he insisted. "I'm sure the motel will be fine."

**MJ** She scoffed. "How can I not worry about it! This is my livelihood" Norma exclaimed with scowl.

**Ezz** He dropped his head back with a thud that echoed throughout the elevator. He sighed again, his head aching from her bickering. "Norma..." he began, raising an open hand. "Just stop." It was bad enough that he had to deal with seeing her at the motel every day, but this he wouldn't stand for.

**MJ** She whipped her head towards him with a nasty glare. "Excuse you" she replied; her tone was getting nastier. "What do you mean stop?"

**Ezz** He closed his eyes as she sneered at him. "I have a headache. Can we just ride quietly, please," he asked, his tone apologetic yet still ridden with annoyance.

**MJ** "Sure, whatever you want" she said rudely, crossing her arms over her chest. Norma could feel her face getting incredibly hot in frustration. She prayed for the elevator to move faster so she didn't have to be sitting there awkwardly for another minute with Alex.

**Ezz** "Thank you," he returned before bringing his attention down to the floor. Every so often, he would glance up at her only to find the angry expression still upon her face. He looked up as the sound of creaking echoed throughout the elevator shaft as they began to slow to a complete stop.

**MJ** Norma gave a confused look and turned towards Alex. "Did you feel that?" She asked, moving towards the elevator doors.

**Ezz** Alex had been entirely too focused on his thoughts to have felt anything. "What?" he asked as he watched her move.

**MJ** "The elevator just stopped" she exclaimed, getting nervous. "We're not moving".

**Ezz** "Well, then we'll wait until it moves again," he said calmly. He slowly moved to the corner of the elevator and watched as she silently panicked, a faint smile of sin playing his lips.

**MJ** She glanced at him to see a small smile on his face. "What's so funny? We're stuck!" she yelled, sighing loudly. Norma was not good under pressure, this freaked her out more than anything. She hated having to stay calm in front of people.

**Ezz** "You really don't have to freak out. The building is old. This happens all the time," he reassured.

**MJ** She took a deep breath and nodded, keeping her eyes glue in front of her. "How long do you think we'll be here?" She asked with an uneasy chuckle.

**Ezz** Alex looked at her as her attention lay elsewhere. "Last time I was in here, it took about an hour," he sighed, inwardly kicking himself for not taking the stairs.

**MJ** "An hour?" She asked in disbelief. "Well that's just great" Norma mumbled rolling her eyes at the situation. The one person she didn't want to be in a room with was here next to here at this very moment.

**Ezz** He stared at his reflection on the metal door and sighed softly. "What, do you have somewhere to be?" he asked. Alex figured that he may as well make small talk if they were going to be there a while.

**MJ** "Yeah, I had to stop at the hardware store and pick up some light bulbs for the motel bathrooms, I also had to stop at the grocery store, and pick up dry cleaning. But I guess my day is shot to hell now" she wallowed, leaning her head against the side of the elevator wall.

**Ezz** Alex's attention rested on her and he leaned further into the wall before crossing his ankles for comfort. "It's almost 3 o'clock and it'll only take an hour. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do whatever when we get out," he explained.

**MJ** "Yeah, I guess. I'm not a huge fan of wasting time. It's actually a pet peeve of mine" she said, looking over at him. "So...were you planning on heading back to the station?".

**Ezz** "Actually, no. I was gonna turn in for the night. This was my last stop before heading back to the motel. Why?" he asked, confused by her curiosity.

**MJ** She nodded. "No reason. Just asking". Norma shied away a bit then when he questioned her for asking about him. "How is life on the force anyway?" she questioned despite her doubt about talking to him anymore. But she refused to sit for an hour in silence.

**Ezz** He shot her a sarcastic grin and dropped his head back to the wall. "The same. Always the same," he groaned. "I would ask but I assume the hotel's holding up since I still have a place to stay."

**MJ** "Yeah. Nothing seems to change there much either" she sighed, pursing her lips, now becoming bored. "So, how are you doing personally?".

**Ezz** "Personally?" He squinted his eyes, wondering why was interested in his personal life. "I'm uh, I'm fine I guess," he murmured.

**MJ** She nodded with a tiny smile. "That's good to hear. Anything in particular that's making you fine?" She questioned, desperate for an interesting conversation.

**Ezz** His eyes trailed along the walls of the elevator and he readjusted his position. "Not really. What about you? Other than the bypass, what's new?"

**MJ** She turned so she was now facing him. "Nothing really. I was just going to help Norman look at some suitable colleges, it's a little tough to let go but I figure I have to let him leave the nest sometime" she chuckled in sadness.

**Ezz** Alex nodded, pretending to take interest. "Yeah, I heard it's hard when kids get old enough to leave," he added. He couldn't necessarily relate since he never took the time to have children. He took a moment to look up at her face before his eyes traced down her body and back to the floor.

**MJ** Norma took note of the way he checked her up and down. "It is really hard. He's been the closest person to me for the past seventeen years. I mean...when he was born my life changed drastically. I just felt like I had some kind of meaning" she openly admitted to him, unsure of why she was comfortable telling him personal details of her life.

**Ezz** "That sounds uh...nice. I'm glad," he returned awkwardly. Alex was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable talking in a personal sense with one another. He stared blankly at the door, silently cursing it to magically open at the destination, but it was no use. "Uh, well. What about Dylan? How's he been lately?"

**MJ** "We've been reconnecting lately. It's a great feeling...I'm happy him and I are working towards a better relationship. Truthfully, I was never really close to him when he was growing up. I almost shut him out" she admitted, shifting her weight forward again.

**Ezz** He looked up again as she moved. "That's good. He seems like a good kid," Alex complimented. He crossed his arms in front of him and absentmindedly stared at her.

**MJ** "He is, he's a very good kid" she replied, locking eyes with him. "You don't have any kids, do you?".

**Ezz** He shook in head in response. "Never got around to it. I don't mind, though. I don't really think I'm family-oriented," he explained.

**MJ** "Of course you are," she reassured him "You have the most important trait a family needs, you're protective" she smiled, watching the wall out of the corner of her eye.

**Ezz** "Well, that comes with the job," Alex replied with a slight smile. He shifted again, this time he left the wall and stood facing her. "But really, I'm not the family type, I work too much to be around for things like that."

**MJ** She just nodded, turning her attention back to him. "I get it, I get it". Norma just looked at him, saying nothing, but observing him silently.

**Ezz** Alex's eyes followed the slight curve of her back and fell to her backside. He quickly looked away and stared at the wall. "Uh, what time is it?" he asked, noticing the watch around her wrist.

**MJ** She checked silently, dropping her sleeve back down, and looking at him. "It's 3:30" she answered, giving him a faint smile.

**Ezz** "Thanks," he smiled before looking down to his own wrist, realizing he had a watch of his own. "Maybe we should call someone. This place is usually a ghost town at this hour, I doubt anyone even knows we're stuck," he offered while pulling out his cell phone.

**MJ** "Alright" she replied, watching him punch numbers into the flip phone.

**Ezz** He smiled and nodded before looking back down at the screen of his phone. The only person Alex could think of to call was Lin. He quickly dialed her number and informed Lin of their issue before returning the phone to his pocket. "There. So now it'll be about an hour," he told her in a bitter tone.

**MJ** "Thanks for sending for someone. Who'd you call?" She questioned, fiddling with the hemline if her dress.

**Ezz** He sighed loudly and pressed his back into the wall. "My deputy," he muttered. "She was the only one I thought to call."

**MJ** Norma laughed openly. "I take it you don't like her very much" she concluded from his expression.

**Ezz** "Not a bit. She's a dire pain in the ass, more so than you ever were," he teased before releasing a small chuckle.

**MJ** She laughed, "I'll take that one as a compliment. What makes her such a pain in the ass?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

**Ezz** "She is incredibly annoying and she's always pointing out the obvious. If I'm being honest, I was happier with Shelby being my deputy, despite what he got himself into," he explained while scratching the back of his head.

**MJ** She nodded, feeling a bit awkward once he brought up Shelby. "Well, why not say something to her?".

**Ezz** "There's no point, and besides, she pretty useful," he replied. His eyes began to wander her form again, but this time in the reflection on the door. He wouldn't deny finding her attractive, but he knew damn well that she was a handful. Something he didn't have time for.

**MJ** "Yeah, I suppose. You could always look for another deputy, maybe one that's not so annoying" she joked, resting her arm on the elevator bar.

**Ezz** His focus left the door and met her eyes. "I could. But I don't have the time," he sighed.

**MJ** "Man, work takes up a lot of your time doesn't it? Do you feel lots of stress?" She asked, taking a bit of concern in his situation.

**Ezz** "Of course, but that comes with the job, too," he smiled, enjoying her interest in his well-being. "I suffer for the sake of the town," he said, gesturing a hand outward.

**MJ** "Well, personally I thank you" she smiled, observing him coming out of his normal shell. "But if I were you, I would find a way to relive stress. People can get serious health issues from too much of it".

**Ezz** "I'll be fine, but thank you," Alex returned with a more thoughtful smile. He looked up at the ceiling. "It's too bad they installed speakers for music in these. I'm not really a music person but it's a little too quiet in here."

**MJ** "I don't mind it" she exclaimed clearing her throat, "I've always hated elevator music, the tracks played are always those cheesy 80s one hit wonders that you didn't even want to hear growing up. I mean when I'm going to a doctor's appointment and have to take an elevator to the eighth floor I don't want to hear Eternal Flame on the way up" she laughed, resting her head against the wall.

**Ezz** Alex allowed himself to laugh loudly. "I guess silence is more comforting then," he chortled, eyeing her intently.

**MJ** She joined in his laughter. "It is in my opinion" she commented. Norma kept her lips glued together, trying to listen for any help on the way.

**Ezz** His laughter subsided and he looked at her, his head slightly tilted when she went silent. "What?" he asked curiously.

**MJ** Norma shook her head innocently. "Nothing" she responded. Her attention fell quickly to her dress pocket once she felt her phone buzz. When she took it out and read the caller ID, the feeling was bittersweet but she answered anyway. "Hello George" she answered. The conversation was short and ugly. Ever since the night she blew up at him, the whole situation with the Helden's family had been an utter nightmare. The call consisted of how the city council meeting runner had contacted George and let him know how Norma was still trying to fight the bypass. He simply said he had connections in this town and he would have no problem taking her down and ruining her business. She hung the phone up and sat teary eyed, trying to keep control of herself and her erratic emotions.

**Ezz** Alex stood and watched in silence, noticing the immediate change in her mood. "You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone once she ended the call.

**MJ** She looked over at him quickly, tears starting to flood but she'd be damned to let them spill over. "Not really" she answered truthfully, her voice sounding weak from the huge lump in her throat.

**Ezz** He observed her glossy eyes and felt the strange urge to comfort her. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

**MJ** Norma sighed, crumbling in admission. "That was George, the man I was seeing for a short time. He knew I was here trying to stop the bypass and told me if I did anything else he would ruin me and my business" she exclaimed. "I just don't understand it. Everyone in this town hates me and they don't even really know me" she said, finally letting a few tears spring but quickly wiping them away.

**Ezz** Alex moved closer and stared at her as she sobbed. He wasn't quite sure what to do. "Not everyone hates you," he comforted. He looked around, still confused as to what he else was supposed to say.

**MJ** Her crying only increased. "Yes they do, everyone has these preconceived notions about me. Whenever I go into town people give me nasty glares and whisper things about me. My reputation is a fucking disaster" she cried, trying to gain control of herself.

**Ezz** "Norma...no one hates you. You're just misunderstood," he explained, hoping to calm her down. Knowing the only way to make her relax, he placed a hand on her arm and pulled her into a hug.

**MJ** Once Alex tugged her into the hug, she stopped crying immediately. Alex Romero giving her a hug? What a shocker. Any comfort from him at all was peculiar. However it was nice, she hugged back, wrapping her arms around his middle securely and trying to steady her broken breaths.

**Ezz** Alex was relieved when she stopped sobbing. He looked up in effort to touch her as little as possible. "You good now?" he asked, his arms still loosely wrapped around her.

**MJ** She sniffled looking into his eyes. "Yes. Thank you Alex" she said, holding her gaze. "I'm just...I'm so thankful to you and all you do for me and my family" she exclaimed, leaning up to drop a kiss on his cheek.

**Ezz** The sensation of her lips pressed against his cheek sent shivers throughout Alex's body. He nodded softly and looked back down at her. "You're welcome," he returned happily. He unlocked his arms from around her and stepped back to lean on the wall while staring at her.

**MJ** Norma couldn't help but hook eyes with him as well, she couldn't stop looking at him. She could almost feel herself blushing as she gazed.

**Ezz** Alex stood, his stomach twisting as she stared at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking and brought up a hand to rub his temple while he looked down.

**MJ** She stepped close to him again. "What do you think of me?" She asked, biting her lip.

**Ezz** He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked as she moved closer.

**MJ** "I mean as a person. What do you honestly think of me, Alex?" She asked, still trying to recover from her typical breakdown.

**Ezz** He sighed and broke eye contact to look at the floor. "Honestly, you're a huge pain in the ass, but I think I've gotten passed that. But other than that, you're a genuinely a nice person. Smart as well. And uh..." he stuttered, taking note of her lip pinned between her teeth.

**MJ** Her eyes widened, watching the movement of his lips as he spoke to her. She walked closer to him now looking up at him. "And what?" She asked, her tone lowering.

**Ezz** A grin of embarrassment stretched across his lips. "And you're um...you're incredibly beautiful. You really shouldn't bother worrying about what other people think of you," he explained while looking down at her.

**MJ** She stood for a few seconds in disbelief at his words. Alex thought she was beautiful? Not only that but smart and genuine. In that moment she knew he was different. "I'm beautiful?" she questioned, gazing up at him with a flattered look on her face.

**Ezz** Alex laughed softly, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah," he mumbled before quickly looking away.

**MJ** She held her eyes on him even when he looked away. "I...I don't hear that very often" she said honestly. The only guys who ever referred to her as beautiful were the ones who were about to get into her pants.

**Ezz** He smiled and shrugged. "Well, you should," he commented, keeping his focus on the wall.

**MJ** In that moment she only had one thing on her mind, but she wanted to do it right. "Alex, look at me" she cooed softly.

**Ezz** Alex glanced down at the floor before his eyes met hers. "Hm?" he replied with pursed lips.

**MJ** She let her eyes focus on his, leaning in closer and making sure he was still with her. Slowly, she draped her palms onto his warm cheek. Norma gingerly placed her lips on his own, kissing for a millisecond and pulling away because she wanted to see his reaction.

**Ezz** Alex didn't move, he just stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the word. His hands found a place at her side, but did nothing more than rest there.

**MJ** She pulled away when she didn't get the reaction se hoped for. "I'm sorry" she exclaimed, peeling her eyes away from his face. She wondered if her desperation was so obvious that he felt sorry for her.

**Ezz** "Norma..." Alex said softly. He kept his eyes trained on her face, observing the shameful look she held. He stepped forward to close the gap between them and gently turned he face to look up at him. A hand threaded around to her back, pulling her closer as he looked down at her. "Sorry for what?" he asked with a warm smile.

**MJ** "I didn't think you were comfortable" she said, still doubting her actions, keeping her eyes trained on his.

**Ezz** He kept silent and slowly lowered his face to hers before settling his lips on hers. He pulled her close as his fingers slid back to brush through the small blonde curls framing her face.

**MJ** She began to get more comfortable as he kissed her. Norma deepened the action, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly. She gently slid her tongue in his mouth and wrestled with him.

**Ezz** He gladly returned the gesture and twisted around to pin her against the wall. He ended the kiss and stared at her as his hard pounded in his chest.

**MJ** She grunted once he placed her against the wall. She giggled, her nose crinkling adorably. "Your lips are so soft".

**Ezz** Alex smiled and softly traced her face with his thumb, his eyes following in its path. "I really mean it, Norma," he told her as his he continued to observe her features.

**MJ** She gave him a confused look, forgetting almost everything that happened before their spell bounding kiss. "Mean what?" she asked, a flirtatious grin on her lips.

**Ezz** "When I said that you're beautiful, I really meant it," he stated before leaning down to kiss her again.

**MJ** She smiled, puckering her lips against his. She broke to take his head in her hands and press their foreheads together. "Thank you".

**Ezz** He dropped both hands and wrapped them around her, pulling her into warm embrace. "You're welcome," he whispered.

**MJ** She nestled her head into his neck, her nostrils filling with the smell of his aftershave. Norma wanted to cherish this moment forever, she loved the feeling of someone, especially Alex, holding her. She felt protected and safe entrapped in his arms.

**Ezz** He tightened his lock around her and chuckled to himself. Alex didn't prepare for such an event, yet he fully welcomed it.

**MJ** She leaned in and kissed his lips again, stroking his arms with her fingers each time she pecked him. "Would you be interested in going out sometime?" She asked coyly.

**Ezz** The sensation of warm touch on his skin and soft lips pressing against his caused his heart rate to quicken. "Norma Bates asking me on a date?" he returned with a sinful grin.

**MJ** She laughed quietly. "Yes. I, Norma Bates, am asking you out on a proper date" she said, running her fingers along his shoulder blades.

**Ezz** He slowly rubbed small circles into her lower back with his hands. "Then I, Alex Romero, formally accept," he laughed.

**MJ** "I feel so lucky" she grinned, kissing his cheek one last time before pulling back, her cheeks fully red.

**Ezz** "You should, I'm a hell of a catch," he teased while tugging on her hips. Alex felt the weight of the elevator shift and finally start to move again.

**MJ** "Do you feel that? We're moving" she said, giving him a bit of a disappointed smile. Secretly, she didn't want it to end for a while, things were just starting to get good.

**Ezz** Alex looked around at the walls and then back at her. "That's too bad because they don't have cameras in here," he said as his hand drifted to her backside.

**MJ** She chuckled sinfully, letting a playful gasp leave her mouth as his hand explored in such a sexual manner. "Sheriff Romero, should you be touching the citizens of White Pine Bay in such a special way?" she purred giving him an evilly seductive grin.

**Ezz** "I don't know. Should the citizens be kissing the Sheriff like you did?" he groaned, his hands furthering in exploration.

**MJ** She felt goosebumps flare as his hands moved up and down her body. "Well that all depends on if the Sheriff liked it" she stated, her lip pinned between her teeth.

**Ezz** He dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed her neck. "I did," he said in a low voice as his lips ran along the smooth skin of her neck.

**MJ** She let her fingers graze the back of his head and smiled at the feeling of his lips. Her head popped up however when the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

**Ezz** Alex pulled away, looking up her one last time before turning around to find eyes observing them. He knew no one would question what they saw, but he feared for Norma's sake. This would only strike up more gossip. Alex gently took her by the arm and led her out of the elevator.

**MJ** Norma avoided eye contact from the various strangers, she kept her head down as Alex held his grip on her. Was she supposed to act like someone he was taking in for questioning? Or someone he just kissed a few times and referred to as beautiful?

**Ezz** Alex's heart raced in his chest as they walked through the building. He looked to her as her head hung low and noticed a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, his hand relocating to hook around her waist.

**MJ** She was happy once his arm slinked back to her waist. "Nothing. I just thought you'd be ashamed to seen with me" she admitted, emitting a small laugh.

**Ezz** He shocked his head and smiled wide. "Not at all. People won't question me about it. I was just worried about you. With everything you told me, I don't think this will help your case," he explained.

**MJ** "I don't care what people think anymore. Not with you here at least" she exclaimed, relishing in his touch. "I like this. It just feels...right".

**Ezz** "Good," he exclaimed as the exited the building. He slowly walked her to her pale green Mercedes and turned her around before gently pushing her until she collided with the door. "Now what?" he asked, his hands caressing her sides.

**MJ** Norma raised her eyebrow at him with a small grin in her lips. "This" she answered, taking his head, and kissing him softly.

**Ezz** Alex complied and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed himself further into her, groaning as her leg bumped against him.

**MJ** Norma moaned as he kept pressing his lips on her own. She rubbed his shoulders and smiled as they locked lips. Softly, she slid her leg up and down his calf.

**Ezz** His desire grew hard at the feeling of legs stroking his own. At the rate they were going, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "How about I follow you back to the motel?" he groaned devilishly.

**MJ** She looked behind him, letting her fingers drift to the waistline of his pants. Norma leaned, letting her mouth drop on his ear. "I'd like that" she whispered, with a small sinful chuckle.

**Ezz** The heat from her mouth on his ear was too much and his grip on her tightened. "Would you?" he asked, his stomach tightening at the feel of her fingers brushing against him.

**MJ** She bit her lip and kissed just below his ear. "I would". Norma said, resting her back against the car.

**Ezz** His hands drifted to her backside again, softly squeezing what they could. "Me too," he whispered. He leaned down to the side of her neck and slowly pulled away, keeping his eyes glued to hers.

**MJ** "So, I'll meet you there. And we'll finish what we started?" She questioned, with a grin.

**Ezz** "Sounds like a plan," Alex returned with an identical smile. He kissed her again, but this time it was short and sweet. When his lips left hers he turned away and began moving toward his SUV.

**MJ** She got into her car, but kept her eyes locked on him. Norma pulled out onto the main road, rolling her window down and opening her mouth in his direction. "I'll see you soon, Sheriff".

**Ezz** He brought his attention to her and chuckled as she spoke. Secretly, he enjoyed her calling him 'Sheriff', it pertained a certain degree of sexy that drove him absolutely wild. He shot her a sinful smile and pulled out behind her.

**Ezz** Alex rolled over covered in sweat and draped an arm across her stomach. "God damn," he exclaimed, still trying to regain control of his breathing.

**MJ** Norma's head hit the pillow, she exhaled a deep breath. "Wow" she said, being all she could manage. If Norma had any idea that Alex was that good in bed, she would have initiated quite some time ago. He was perfect, moving perfectly in time with her, all while making her scream in pleasure she had never experienced in her life. She reached an arm out and played with the hair on his chest.

**Ezz** He shifted under her touch and turned to rest on his side. "I think that the first time I've heard you yell without being angry," he teased.

**MJ** She laughed breathlessly, turning to looking into his eyes. "And I think that's the most expression I've seen on your face since the two years I've know you".

**Ezz** He quickly tugged on her, pulling her over to lay on top of him. "Well, what can I say," he laughed while his hands explored her bare skin.

**MJ** She smiled, kissing his neck with care. "I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon. At least...I won't let you" she cooed devilishly, kissing him further.

**Ezz** Alex clutched her close and turned her over. "Well, this is my room, so I don't think I'll be leaving," he said just before leaning in to place his lips on hers.

**MJ** She smirked, kissing him with force, but soon pulling away with lack of breath. "Do you think the Sheriff is ready for round two?" Norma questioned with the gaze of a temptress.

**Ezz** Alex reached, roughly taking ahold of her thigh and hooking her leg onto his hip. "I don't know. Think you can handle it?" he groaned sexily.

**MJ** She scoffed playfully. "Oh honey, I can handle everything" she exclaimed, taking his head and kissing down his jawline in an effort to drive him nuts.

**Ezz** He groaned at the feel on her soft lips trailing along his skin. "If you say so," he smirked.


End file.
